


Your mine never forget that

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: Underfell papyrus known as fell fines out sans got attached.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I don't know what I'm doing!

Just after undyn ran out of my office I slumped over signing. She seemed alot better with her temper after she started dating alphys but ever since she left to go to collage in new york City she's been alot more stressed. Which makes her a pain in my ass. For some reason sans and papyrus are the only ones that can calm her down. Could never figure out why.

A door slamed open which startled me. Of course I would never show it but it did. Red was the one bye the door with a worried expression on his face. A red flag right there. I sat up studying his face.

I was laying on my couch when I heard a sound by the door. It's wasn't loud at all. Really no one from this world would notice it. Unless you come for a world full of merderous assholes lucky for me I come from that world. 

I walk over towards the door and open is. What I see is something I would have never wanted to see.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets his ass beatin and red takes him to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't forget about this :')

I had just gotten out of grilbys bar, it was pretty late at night. The stars were out all of the lights in town were on. There were a couple of people out werid thought considering they were kids. Grilbys bar is right next to a playground there was one kid that really caught my attention thought.

They wore a Black hoddie and some ripped jeans, red tennis shoes with no shoe laces. She had Brown semi Short hair it was also straight. She was looking at them all play foundly. I would expect her to be playing with them and not the oldest boy playing. This boy had the same hair color as the girl he was wore a green jacket unzipped with a plane White t- shirt and a plane pair of blue jeans with simple black shoes to go with it. This boy seemed kind with a serious overprotective side. Same with this girl but there's something more with her.

I would have studie them more to fine out what thought. This girl looked at me smiled a little and waved seemed like she likes me. I diside to start walking home sends red doesn't like it when I get home in tell late at night for some reason. It's not like Incan tell he has to run around cleaning the house Everytime edge comes home. Because edge basically lives there at this point. But what do I know I live with my brother not my boyfriends.

About half way there I started to get a rong feeling I would have just tellaported away but for some stupid reason I didn't. Probably would if I had known what was gonna happen.

" Hey little dude! What are you doing out this late at night." I sighed turn around and instantly regretted it. There where two human men behind me one with a metal bat and the other with a gun. I mumbled a shit behind my breath.

" I'm sorry sirs I don't know who you two are I'll just be on my way home now. " But I secretly didn't think I would be going home. And hey Guess what I was right!

Then I turned around and ran. You know sometimes I really hate myself probably should have listened to paps about doing more things around the house because I didn't even make it half a block in tell they pined me in a back alley. Pain had come my way fast after that.

I had gotten Alice, Zander and Josey home and in bed about a half an hour later after I was the small little skeleton dude at the Park that night for some reason he really caught my attention. I haven't really been observing him to. I have a habbet of doing so to random stranger. Mainly for intertainment thought. I had gotten into my soft black pajama pants and a plane White t-shirt that was of course my dad's because I love stealing clothes from my family it's funny to watch them complain about it. { Guen! Where's my pants! " Don't know Josey where's my red hoodie you took yesterday when you though I was sleeping. " Dang it! I thought I had you! "Hahahaha! Love ya sis! " } Ha sweet sweet times.

Well I suppose I could go outside and sip some tea on our screen in porch out back. While I wate for Ralph our oh so sweet oldest brother get out of his one and a half hour shower. And he wonders why he's always last to take one.

I have coughed up blood before with frisk and her genocidal runs so why did this hurt alot more. I had barely mad into red and edges house before I have passed out by his front door. Hopefully he will here me other wise he's gonna find my dust mpbye his door step and that's the last thing I want him to see.

Sans.....he was bloody past out on my door step. Looks like he could dust at any moment. I panicked reaching out and picking him up. And instantly tealaporting to a hospital. I yelled for help docters rushing up and taking him into the back all I could do then was wait in the lobby praying to Tony that he will survive this.

I know for a fact that who ever hurt him will have a slow and painfull death. Exspeshaly when edge finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelp this was fun I suppose a good distraction from my four siblings being there asshole selfs. Love them though.
> 
> ( Oh and yes yes zander, Ralph and Alice are my actually siblings my name and Josey are fake I have my reasons for doing so. )

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet! I finished! Didn't see that coming!


End file.
